Star wars a fallen republic
by commander ash
Summary: Feedback would be great Concept of outer republic by bofire191 rest by me
1. chapter 1

Authors note.

Love feed back by the way not everything I've written down is final I may go back and change things, also no I haven't taken bofire191s whole idea of the outer republic just the name and a bit of the concept my version differentiates from his

Outer republic command

Location: Kato system

Several ships orbit over the world of kato as ships start leaving orbit.

Aboard the space station the forge.

Several officers stand around a holo table.

"Sir what do we do first order forces are pushing through our worlds to fast"

"Where is the new republic we need them"

"They have gone silent"

"Republic Cowards those fools have doomed us all"

A soldier wearing old white Armor lowers his head

"What of the resistance"

"The resistance they are not even a threat to the first order they are nothing anymore"

"And the Jedi what of the Jedi"

Several of the officers look at on another.

"We have reports from first order forces that the Jedi and remains of the resistance escaped them"

"So we have hope"

"Sir one girl isn't enough to win the war"

The man in white raises his head revealing a scorched white helmet.

"They are everything we could need"

He turns to one of the officers.

"I want a group of phantoms to find them"

They all salute.

"Sir yes sir"

A figure with a glowing visor and red and black combat Armor begins to walk out but is stopped.

"Stay away from the front and especially him"

The figure nodes and the man in white remains.

The scene fades to black

Three days later...

Blaster fire ignites in the streets of a town as stormtroopers force their way towards a Fort which is raining down blaster fire on them.

In the fort...

Resistance soldiers fire down at the stormtroopers as Finn and rey run into a makeshift conmand centre.

Leia sits in a chair as men run past her.

A soldier is talking to her.

"Sir we are almost out of rations or munitions are depleting and our men are beginning to think about surrender"

A explosion rocks the fort as part of the forts wall collapses.

Stormtroopers rush in as resistance fighters do the same.

"Fall back fall back"

A set of tie bombers appear over the horizon.

"Run for it"

Two resistance fighters break down a back door to a open field and several resistance fighters run as stormtroopers fire at them.

Rey and Finn are thrown to the ground as the bombers drop their bombs behind them.

Several seconds later.

40 stormtroopers walk past the fallen resistance fighters shooting any survivors.

One of them approaches Rey's body and takes aim.

A gunshot rings out and the stormtrooper is thrown backwards with a hole in his helmet.

Gunfire erupts from the field as several figures stand up and moving forward.

Stormtroopers crumple left and right of Rey as the stormtroopers are pushed back.

A rocket strikes a tie fighter causing it to smash into a hill side.

After some time all of the stormtroopers are dead and the figures walk past the fallen resistance fighters checking bodies

Rey and several other resistance members rise up with their hands up.

The figures walk slowly towards them with weapons aimed.

One of them goes behind Rey and hits her in the back of the head.

She crumpled as everything goes black.

When she wakes up she has a black cloth covering her eyes however she knows her surroundings.

Her hands are tied behind her back and she hears the sound of footsteps.

The footsteps stop infront of the door.

"Come here"

The cloth is pulled off revealing a man with a helmet on covered in black clothes and with a face mask on.

"Wait here your friends will be awake shortly"

"What do you want from me"

The man walks away from the door and goes and sits down in a chair.

He puts something in his ears and lays back.

A explosion rocks the cell as dirt falls from the roof.

Several hours later two men come in pulling a guy fighting against them.

They open up the door and shove him in.

"You are screwed up if you can't be nicer we are going to put you in solitary"

A gunshot goes off outside the room.

"Stay here"

The three men run up the stairs as sounds of a struggle begin to get loader.

Blaster fire erupts outside and two men run in both having red markings and riot masks on.

One of them looks at Rey.

He looks at his friend.

"Make it quick"

The man opens the door.

"You guys the new ones"

"Yes"

"follow us"

The men run up the stairs and Rey and Finn follow.

When they come out they see caos inmates attack stormtroopers as guards struggle to push the first order out the doors.

A group of soldiers wave the two guards over and they all join up.

They run down the halls coming to a door.

It opens revealing a water treatment plant.

They run in and two of them Barricade the door as the two guards pull off a vent.

"Go when you get outside run and don't stop"

They are handed two gas masks.

"And what ever you do don't get wet"

"What"

Rey crawls through the vent into a room

Several soldiers are already there.

"Check fire"

"Grab a suit a and get ready to run"

After everyone came through the vent and had a hazmat suit on the door opens revealing a thick green fog.

"Go"

The soldiers run out and begin firing on the stormtroopers.

Rey and Finn run as the soldiers and guards cover them.

They run into the trees where the fog is densest.

A man in dark camp stops them.

"Follow me"

He runs towards a large dark structure.

As they get closer they see a ship.

"Get inside it"

They run in as the soldiers follow the ship quickly lifts off and begins exiting the atmosphere.

They burst out of the fog and they see a massive fleet of first order ships surrounded by the remains of a fleet.

The ship quickly jumped into hyperspace.

Rey turns to the man in dark camo.

"Where are the others"

"Doesn't mater all that matters is that we extracted you"

She grabs his blaster and points it to is head.

"Where are the others"

"I would drop that gun before you get hurt Jedi"

The man grabs her arm and she pulls the trigger the gun clicks.

"No clip Jedi"

Someone pulls her down.

"Now you are going to stop before we gag you"

Several hours later...

The ramp comes down and the soldiers lead them through a temple.

Several lookouts Stare at Rey as she walks.

They go through a set of doors into a large chamber with a figure sitting at a table wearing a hood and looking down at a book.

The soldiers leave Finn and Rey locking the door behind them

Rey and finn slowly approach the figure

A echo like voice comes from the figure.

"What do you fight for child"

"Not you her"

Rey steps forward as Finn stops.

"You are something seen not by many"

The figure puts something on the table the hand shriveled and dead.

"It will take you to your destiny"

She picks up a small old metal disk with symbols on it.

"The final battle awaits and they will need you more then ever"

Ghostly whispers begin to come from the walls.

"She will serve them well ancestors"

Several force ghosts come from the walls.

"The reckoning has begun"

"The final battle must be fought or there will never be a balance"

Several red force ghosts appear from the walls.

"End our endless war let us rest"

Suddenly all the ghosts disappear as the doors open.

"Leave now and end the bloodshed"

After Finn and Rey left a man wearing armour and a helmet with a red visor hands Rey a box.

"A gift from the ancestors let it serve you well"

When they walk outside they see a massive city.

A woman in a robe speaks.

"You may now see your friends and leave this world"

After several days the resistance left the world aboard a nebulon-b frigate.

They pass a small fleet of ships and were accompanied by two escort fighters.

"So where do we go now"

"Well they gave me this"

She pulls out the disk.

A droid walks towards it and takes it.

It presses down on it and a holographic map appears with a green blinking dot it then puts it on a table.

The resistance looks at the droid as it goes back to work.

"Okey So before we do anything we have to gather forces"

Suddenly two red blinking dots appear on the map.

"Well the map seems to be showing worlds."

Suddenly the ship turns hard to the right as a star destroyer comes out of hyperspace.

The ship enters hyperspace as the resistance members look around in shock.

The ship stops suddenly and the power cuts.

"Well then"

They hear a ship attach to the hull as the power comes back on.

The door suddenly opens and a group of soldiers come in.

One of the soldiers pulls out a radio.

"We found the Jedi"

"Give them the location we talked about"

The soldier pulls a data chip.

"Follow the instructs go to the system and get some people to join your resistance and get it back in order"

"And help us out a bit"

Rey stops the soldier

"Wait who sent you"

"Ash says they are going to try some aggressive negotiating"

The soldiers leave the room as leia sits down.

Finn asks

"Who is ash"

Leia shakes her head

"A old friend and a great ally of the rebellion"

They insert the chip in the computer as a map appears.

Five days later...

Location: first order prison camp

World of talios

Rows of civilians walk towards a large fortress as they struggle through the rain and mud.

Stormtroopers walk next to them pushing them forward.

The people sob as they continue forward.

As the rows of people enter the prison groups of people start yelling at the stormtroopers as people begin to riot.

A man in imperial officer uniform yells

"Anyone who spreads rebellious propaganda and the false lies of disorder will be named a traitor and be executed"

A man speaks from the crowd.

"The only lies are that of the first order"

Two stormtroopers drag a man out of the crowd and force him to the ground.

"Let this be a example for further traitorous acts"

The officer pulls out a blaster and aims it at him.

A laser strikes the officer and he flies back as the mob terrified drops to the ground.

A rocket flies over their heads and strikes the gate ripping it off its hinges.

Laser fire erupts as men with blasters rush the stormtroopers.

A vehicle drives through the opening firing its turret at the stormtroopers as the prisoners run out.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note.

Thought what the heck backstory and yes I'll finish the first chapter just wanted something to write let me know any ideas you have and also new names I've run out and just thought up the name for the kato systems capital city.

The origins of the outer republic.

 **Narrator speaks in bold text.**

 **Prologue:**

Narrator.

 **"The year is 2345 fifty years since the colonial-rebellion."**

Ships orbit the world of ark-17

 **"The Factions That once ruled are no more all that is left is the UCMC or the United Colony Military Coalition."**

 **"Fifty years of peace was shattered within a day."**

Ships jump into the system firing their guns and laying waste to the ships.

 **"This war was something no one could have stopped, but for all the death it strengthened the hearts of its people."**

Ashes settle on the plains of the world to the sound of gunfire.

 **"They would become the greatest force in the galaxy"**

 **"And the fool who thought they could be conquered was none other then valerian"**

End of prologue...

Days later...

Men run down the streets as rain pours down.

They hide behind a wall as they wait.

A line of robots walk past the alley.

"Attack"

The men charge the robots as they fire their weapons.

Mortars fire from the rooftops down on the robots as vehicles fire their guns at the enemies armour.

 **"His mistake helped spark the light of the outer republic"**

Fighters fly over the battlegrounds of the world.

Years pass...

 **"In time the heroism of the outer republic against valerian would get them friends in the old republic"**

Two men shake hands as several other people record it.

"Let this be the day that the RODW is founded"

 **"The RODW was founded, the records are mixed, some reports say that they helped he eternal empire with peacekeeping while other reports say they opposed the outlander who used the eternal empire as a dictatorship"**

Decades pass...

 **"There are a few years left before the beginning of the clone wars."**

 **"The RODW with the backing of the galactic republic is fighting a war against a rebellion.**

 **This rebellion is backed by the confederation."**

Hundreds of dead litter the streets of tarios the capital of Kato the rebellions main world.

 **"It was bloody conflict but in the end the rebellion was victorious".**

Flags fly from the buildings as cheers from soldiers fill the streets.

Tanks drive down the streets as civilians watch them go by.

Fighters fly over the city as people gather around a stage.

A line of admirals stand there and salute as a white bearded man walks up the steps.

Two battle droids walk on either side of him.

The man steps to the podium.

"I am count dooku of the confederation, our alliance with your brave soldiers has prevailed against the tyrannical rule of the galactic republic."

The crowd cheers.

Count dooku says.

"And with our victory I ask, will your republic support us in our coming war against the galactic republic."

The crowd cheers as he steps back.

The line of admirals shake hands with count dooku as he leaves to thunderous applause.

 **"In the end the outer republic as they called themselves supported the confederation seeing** **them as heroes, but in the shadows high command saw through the guise, they were pawns if they refused to join they would be seen as RODW sympathizers, traitors."**

 **"But they didn't have to outright join them just support them, remain neutral."**

Workers push trolleys of equipment through the halls of a factory.

 **"While the galaxy was at war they were building a army."**

A tank rolls off the assembly line and is covered by a tarp.

 **"They understood the dangers but couldn't risk the chances of having to defend itself from galactic or unknown forces."**

Suddenly alarms sound and the workers run for weapons as the warehouse shakes.

Above anti aircraft guns light up the sky as hyper velocity guns shell the landing craft coming from the clouds.

Rain pours down as the sky is engulfed in flashes of light and laser fire.

 **"Thanks to their efforts they were prepared for the war when it hit home."**

Gunships fly through the air as dogfights litter the skies with debris.

Bullets and laser fire leave the surface scorched as explosions envelope the soldiers that fight.

Waves of clones rush the trenches and bunkers only to be cut down by laser and gunfire.

Suddenly the defenders abandoning their trenches charge the enemy and engage in hand to hand.

Outer republic soldiers wielding blades and makeshift knifes cut down the defenceless clones as they retreat.

 **"It was a slaughter for both sides, the clones had no defence against their opponents hand to hand combat, while the outer republic had little highly trained soldiers to fight with."**

 **"But the outer republics decisive and aggressive tactics paid off as they were able to force the republic into a retreat."**


End file.
